Talk:Starbase 1 (alternate reality)
Tech manual I believe that this version of the Earth Spacedock was actually depicted in the Star Fleet Technical Manual, but I don't have a copy near me to check. If it is so, that might be noted. 12:49, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :You're probably thinking of the "fleet headquarters", which is similar, but has spheres instead of saucers, and a saucer instead of the sphere ;) - Capricorn 21:37, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::That's probably it. I just had to throw the idea out there, in case it was so. 22:03, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Can you guys put up a pic of it here, or a link to it? I would like to see the Star Fleet Technical Manual version, and perhaps it can show where the inspiration came from in designing the new one, so therefore it can be included on that particular page about Earth Spacedock (Alt.) ::: http://www.cygnus-x1.net/links/lcars/blueprints/sftm/01-01-30.jpg but it's so different, im not sure it qualifies even as an inspiration. --Pseudohuman 14:11, 31 May 2009 (UTC) UFP According to the movie website this is the United Federation of Planets Togrutalover 21:26, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :Ok, and........--31dot 21:27, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::I'm guessing the spacedock was the best image they had to represent the Federation.- JustPhil 22:17, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Earth Spacedock or Starbase 1 Was this orbital installation actually called a spacedock in the movie? Shouldn't we rename this as Starbase 1 even though it is an apocrypha name. But if it's the only one we have that isn't speculation. --Pseudohuman 14:11, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :While I agree that the station is most certainly Starbase 1, I think that it would be speculation. However, maybe we should call it "Earth Starbase" maybe.- JustPhil 15:09, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ::the Script stats INT. STARBASE ONE - SPACE DOCK--Shisma ::so, shouldn't the article be moved to Starbase 1?-Shisma 16:32, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::If the final shooting script refereed to it as such, and is a permitted resource (or do I mean source?) on Memory Alpha, then I'd say it should probably be moved to Spacedock One (as that's what the script spells it, apparently). For that matter, what is the source for "Earth Spacedock"?--Terran Officer 04:12, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::To continue the above, is there a confirmed name from somewhere for this station? Some of the scripts (I don't know if the final shooting script had done this) seems to identify this as "Starbase 1" with "space dock" being a section of the station. What would the policy state on naming things from what sources? I especially wonder if we should call this a "counterpart" the the "prime reality" Earth Spacedock what with it being a totally different design and shown about thirty years earlier then the station in ::::While I'm for moving it to Starbase 1, we shouldn't spell out the number since we don't for any of the others. We can note that the number was spelled out in the script. - 20:53, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Just to make things clear as mud, this image of the display seen in Marcus' office refers to it as "SPACE DOCK", though it's unclear to me how legible it is in the final film. OOOii, the creator of the interfaces, have posted a vid and stills. See the bottom right image in the first link (at the bottom right). LOADS of other easter eggs in there, too. http://imgur.com/Mx0hcIt http://www.oooii.com/work/star-trek-into-darkness/?galleryPage=1 http://vimeo.com/72019454 Darth Duranium (talk) 21:55, September 18, 2013 (UTC) :as Terran Officer pointed out years ago, based on how the name is used in the script of the first film (and probably this one too), INT. STARBASE ONE - SPACE DOCK that is similar to how the script also uses INT. U.S.S. KELVIN - ENGINE ROOM for example, indicates that the intent is that the docking ring section is the SPACE DOCK and the entire structure is called STARBASE ONE. So there is no conflict with the names. Even with the new film having an on screen word graphic called SPACE DOCK, this is nothing new as it is similarly stated in dialogue in the first film: "Separating from space dock" etc. I really don't think we should contemplate renaming the article after just a section of the starbase, since that was clearly the producers intent here. --Pseudohuman (talk) 23:53, September 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Understood, but if the only canon onscreen references to it call it a Space Dock, shouldn't that trump everything else? There is a precedent for a very similar station, of course: Spacedock (Earth). It may have been Starbase 1 too. We don't really know what the new one's final name was (apart from Space Dock), and the books and scripts diverge significantly from what's shown onscreen. Darth Duranium (talk) 00:12, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :Hypothetically, if the only reference to the USS Kelvin was "Engine room", we wouldn't make a starship article called "Engine room (ship)". The article clearly states that it takes the name from the script and the script makes it clear that the term "space dock" was not intended to be the name of the whole space station. Claiming that it is, would go against the producers intent. --Pseudohuman (talk) 00:42, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Removed It is not known what the fate of the station was following the subsequent attack on Earth by the Narada. We don't state what is unknown.--31dot 14:28, November 20, 2009 (UTC) orbit Do we know that this facility was in Earth orbit, as opposed to simply being in space near Earth, similar to how DS9 is near enough to Bajor but no longer in orbit? — THOR ''=/\='' 00:34, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Category I could be wrong... but it seems to be that the category for this page would also be "space stations". because... well, it's a space station that is shown onscreen. --Terran Officer 06:33, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :Starbases is in space stations. - 06:49, February 9, 2011 (UTC) How big? How big is Starbase 1? 19:43, November 15, 2014 (UTC) :I believe all the information we have about its size can be found in this article. 31dot (talk) 22:17, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Removed note I've removed the following note, partly because the way it's written makes it irrelevant to this article and partly because the video it links to doesn't actually deal with the starbase at all (at least not as far as I can see): Graphics from the twelfth film can be seen in the video "Star Trek: Into Darkness" - User Interface VFX at vimeo.com. http://vimeo.com/72019454 --Defiant (talk) 20:30, September 22, 2015 (UTC)